


Oh Can't You See (You Belong to Me)

by Anonymous



Series: To Have and To Hold [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Like, Multi, Omega Nancy Wheeler, Omega Steve Harrington, Stoncy is pre-established, omega jonathan, very dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy Hargrove is too alpha to be satisfied with just one omega. And wouldn't you know, there's three perfect ones right under his nose. They might hate him now, but once he's got a claim on them, they'll forget all about that.





	Oh Can't You See (You Belong to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in a world where it's fairly common for omegas to help each other through heat (because society basically doesn't consider it sex), and where once an omega has a bond bite, they become a lot more suggestible to their alpha's will. This doesn't, however, mean they become complete pushovers (as you'll see every once in a while). 
> 
> The whole concept of heat already makes things a lil sketchy, and it's real Dub-Con because while Billy doesn't physically force himself on anyone, he basically gives them no other options, even if they're ~sort of~ okay with it in the end. Really more just resigned.

None of them have broken yet, but Billy can feel it coming.

He thought about doing this differently, just holding them down and forcing them to take his claim. He'd just been expecting Harrington, after all. What a treat, walking in to find all three of them tangled together and desperate. He wonders how long they've been doing this, out of sight, for all three of them to have synced up, taking care of their heat with searching mouths and fingers.

It won't work anymore, not now that his alpha hormones are flooding the room, trying to match up the potency of three different heats. No matter how hard they try, they've smelled him now, and they'll need his knot if they ever want the heat to be sated.

And he'll give it to them, just as long as they ask nicely. It's fun to watch them squirm in the meantime, touching each other under their clothes like it'll keep him from seeing anything. None of them have tried to make a break from the door, too worried about getting too close, but he kind of hopes one of them will try. His alpha wouldn't mind a good chase. 

His money is on Harrington or Byers breaking and crawling over to him first. Wheeler hasn't stopped glaring at him since he arrived, but even she's flushed and shifting on Byers lap in a search for relief. He thinks of the gun he's seen flashes of in her bookbag, and feel himself grow a little harder. He'd pegged her as a prissy little know-it-all, but he's starting to rethink that. He likes an omega with a little bite. He spreads his legs a little wider the next time she looks over at him, languidly rubbing over his crotch and feeling satisfaction curl through him when she gets redder.

"So what do you get out of all this?" Harrington rasps, and he already sounds wreaked. Billy can't wait to get him on his knot, see if he can get him to cry. "Knot us and leave and get to bask in our fucking embarrassment?"

"Oh, I'm gonna knot you, Pretty Boy," he purrs, just to watch how the name affects him, "But I play for keeps."

It takes a moment for all of them to take in his words, and the three of them recoil at the same time. He's not surprised, they all hate him at least a little, but everyone knows all an omega needs is a good knot and strong claim to make them truly happy. And Billy can provide that for all of them.

"Fuck you," Wheeler spits, and Billy grins. They're going to be begging him to do exactly that before long.

Byers has gone still, curled between the other two, and Billy knows he's got him. They keep him there for a moment longer, and Billy catches every muttered 'I can't, I'm sorry, I can't anymore' as Byers shakes in their arms. He slides off the bed and makes his way over on trembling legs, collapsing a little in front of Billy. Part of him wants to see Byers crawl to him, but he takes pity on him, sliding forward and pulling him in. He doesn't have to worry about guarding the door anymore, he knows the other two won't abandon Byers. 

"I got you sweetheart," he croons, and Byers flinches but lets Billy hold him, lets him tuck his face into his neck and breath in the sweet scent of an omega in heat. 

"I don't want this," Byers says, even as his hands scrabble at Billy's chest in an attempt to get closer.

"Yeah," Billy agrees, stroking a hand through Byers' hair, "But you will. Once I get you sitting all pretty on my knot, you're going to forget all about why you don't like me."

Byers scoffs at that, but it's mostly negated by how his hips are rutting almost unconsciously down onto Billy's thigh. He runs a hand up Byers' back, pushing up the sweaty t-shirt, letting his palms press into his skin and feeling the omega settle a little. He's a little skinnier than Billy usually likes, but there's a surprising amount of muscle there, long and lean down his back. He skirts his palms over the skin, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Byers' jeans and feeling him shudder. 

"That's right, sweetheart, just let me take care of you," Billy murmurs, nosing at Byers' neck before tugging his shirt up over his head. Byers mutters something that gets lost in the shuffle, and Billy nudges at him until he repeats it. 

"I have a name, okay? Although I wouldn't be fucking surprised if you didn't even know it." Billy growls and tips him back, pressing down on his shoulders until he whines. 

"'Course I know your name,  _Jonathan,_ I just thought you might like me being a little sweet to you instead of just smacking you around," he feels Byers tense, and shit, maybe he should start thinking of him as Jonathan if he's going to be claiming him, and when he looks into his eyes, Billy feels a feral grin spread across his face. "Unless you want me to be rough with you."

Jonathan flushes, turning his head away and again mumbling something Billy can't catch. That's something they're going to have to work on.

"Speak up," he grunts, and Jonathan exhales before complying, barely louder than before. 

"Not rough just-" he pauses and Billy's about to snap at him again before he weakly finishes "Just hold me down, okay?".

He can definitely do that, Billy thinks, sliding his belt off and setting it aside. Fuck, he's glad at least one of them likes it this way; he can't get a read on Wheeler and Harrington's probably a bit of a priss in bed, but if Jonathan wants to be held down and fucked, Billy will be all to happy to oblige. 

"Get your fucking jeans off." He swings his weight off of Jonathan, smacking at his side just sharp enough to make sure Jonathan will follow along before working at his own jeans. They're damp in the front, because he's been hard and leaking for what feels like forever, and he carelessly tosses them somewhere across the room. He's never been more happy about deciding not to wear underwear then when it lets him get focused back on Jonathan quicker. He presses back up against him as soon as they're both naked, guiding him up on his knees and leading both hands behind his back. 

Billy reaches out for his belt slowly, watching Jonathan's reaction, and when it's not outright negative, he wraps the leather so it's bound around Jonathan's forearms. His little cock drools against his stomach as Billy cinches the belt until it's just on the edge of too tight. He might have asked him not to be rough, but obviously Jonathan's got a thing for just a little bit of pain.

He looks up at the other two, still perched uselessly on the bed. Both of them look a little shellshocked, although by what exactly, Billy doesn't know, and doesn't really care either. 

"Hey, Princess, make yourself useful and toss me a pillow so his face doesn't get torn up by your shitty carpet," he calls, watching Harrington frown when he realizes the comment and nickname are directed at him. He tosses a pillow over anyway, and Billy snatches it out of the air and sets it down before guiding Jonathan's face and chest down to rest on it. 

Damn, if he wasn't planning on already knotting all three of them, he'd probably just want to come all over Jonathan's back. The way he's laid out, all tied up and desperate, it's enough to get his knot up and interested before he's even inside him. 

He presses a hand to Jonathan back in warning before lining himself up and slowly pressing in. He can't wait until he gets to do this again when they're all a little less desperate, get to play around a while before getting to the main event. He wonders how long it takes to get Jonathan all slicked up when he isn't in heat and gagging for it. 

Jesus Christ, he's so hot and slick inside. Billy keeps one hand bruising on Jonathan's waist and the other tucked around his shoulder to make sure he's not forcing him too hard into the ground. Every thrust brings a new sound out of Jonathan, quiet gasps and groans that Billy drinks in. He doesn't mind Jonathan being a little quiet, it just makes every noise that much more of an ego boost. He's gonna get him to shout someday, when Billy gets to really take him apart. 

His knot's fattening up, catching every couple thrusts on Jonathan's rim, and Jonathan's fingers flex helplessly where they're bound against his back. Billy slides the hand on his shoulder over to the back of his neck, letting his weight press him down and keep him still while Billy rolls his hips and blankets over him. 

Billy sets his teeth against Jonathan's neck, moving his free hand to rub down over his stomach and wrapped firmly around his cock. Billy's knot locks, bigger than it's ever been, and Jonathan jerks at the same time Billy goes to bite down and claim him. His teeth sink in further down Jonathan's neck than he planned, and he has to stifle a little growl at being displaced because Jonathan's panting and whining under him, and his blood is hot and tangy over Billy's teeth. He laps over the mark a few times before yanking Jonathan up and turning his head so Billy can force his way into his mouth. There's  _something_ as the bond settles, and Jonathan collapses back against him, boneless but still hard and weeping against his stomach. Billy keeps his hand idly stroking over his cock, enjoying the way it makes Jonathan clench and rock on his knot. When Jonathan finally spills over himself and Billy's knuckles, Billy pets him through it, gently coaxing him down on his side so he can undo the belt and sooth Jonathan while they wait for his knot to go down. 

"See, sweetheart, not so bad after all," Billy croons, and Jonathan shudders against him, pulling his arm back from behind him and curling them up against his chest. Billy noses up along his neck, and resists the urge to mess with the bondbite. As much as he'd love to keep the tang of blood against his tongue, he doesn't want to risk it not healing correctly. He said he'd take care of him after all. 

He finally looks back up at the other two; Wheeler looks both furious and sad, and damn, she's going to be a tough one to crack. But Harrington- well, if Billy thought he looked wreaked earlier, it's no comparison to now. 

"Tell me what he likes," he says gruffly, pinching at Jonathan's side when he just makes an incoherent noise. "Tell me what he  _likes."_ He repeats. 

Billy can tell when Jonathan gets what he means; he cringes back at first, just a little, before he looks up at Harrington. A small nod passes between them, and Billy digs his fingers a little harder into Jonathan's skin in warning.

"Steve likes- he likes it when we're gentle. When we tell him how much we want him, how he's- he's pretty," Jonathan says, quiet like he's ashamed of revealing so much. His voice dips even more when he continues. "He likes it when we tell him he's good."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Billy murmurs, carefully working his knot out of Jonathan and kissing behind his ear. "Almost makes up for you moving my bond mark, you being so sweet to tell me that."

Jonathan flinches like he's been caught out. "I didn't- I don't like people staring at me."

Billy wants to snap that it's not his place to decide where he's marked, and he's almost tempted to pin him down, bite him again so he can't hide the mark under his shirts, but he forces himself to take a breath. The bond isn't immediate, it's going to take a while before all of them learn how to live with it, for his omegas to learn what he wants. He's just going to have to keep his temper in check for now. 

Billy hooks an arm under Jonathan's back and the other under his legs, hefting him up in his arms moving to deposit him on the bed. He's not surprised when the other two immediately flock to fuss over him, and it's kind of cute how protective they are in making sure he isn't hurt like they didn't just watch how much he liked it. Billy sits on the bed next to them, and Wheeler glares at him again, and he's almost impressed by how long she's holding out. 

Christ, part of him hopes she ends today knocked up, just to see how far she can fall off her little pedestal. Seeing her all swollen up with his pups, it's a nice picture.

He focuses his attention on Harrington, though, who's closer and more compliant. He slides an arm around his waist, rucking up his shirt. He's already seen him naked, in the showers after practice, but he wants his clothes off now, when he can tuck up behind him and press in like he's wanted to do since he first smelled the omega. There's fear scent leaking off of him, mixed in with the arousal, and it pisses Billy off. Why aren't any of them fucking getting it? He's not going to hurt them. He's trying to do a good thing here. 

"You almost killed me, you know," he hears Harrington say faintly, and Billy chuckles against his throat. 

"Oh, Princess, if I had wanted you dead, you wouldn't still be around," Billy slides his hand further up Steve's chest, feels muscle give way to the hard line of Steve's ribs. "Besides, you got in the middle of a family matter, I had to hurt you so you'd learn where you aren't needed."

The omega flips around in his arms suddenly, and Billy finally sees a little bit of the fight he likes in his eyes. 

"If you want me to do this, you have to leave them alone. All of them, Max included." 

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Pretty Boy. After all, you're the one practically gagging for my knot."

Steve shakes his head, and Billy raises an eyebrow as he waits. 

"I mean, if you want me to be- to be a  _good_ omega. Take your claim and not fight it, be quiet and sweet or whatever you've decided, then you'll leave them alone." Billy watches him swallow, hears his throat click. "We can keep them out of your hair, just- shit, you've got to just let them be, okay?"

Personally, Billy doesn't really care. Yeah, his step-sister's a little bitch and he hates all of her dipshit friends, but if his omega is offering to bear the brunt of keeping them in line, Billy's not going to say no. Of course, he's not going to outright say yes, either, and give Steve the satisfaction of ordering him around. 

"I'll think about it," he says flippantly, and can tell when Steve resigns himself to that being the best answer he'll get. Billy yanks the stupid polo Steve's wearing off over his head, soothing his fingers through his hair when Steve whines. It's going to be harder than he thought to be gentle with him, when Billy's been wanting to fuck him for so long. 

He works Steve's jean open, forcing his hands to go a little slower and skim over Steve's legs as he pushes them down and off, taking his briefs along with them. His jeans and underwear are soaked with slick, and the scent of it hits Billy in a wave. 

"Shit, Princess, I'm surprised you let Byers go first, with how wet you are for me," Billy teases, turning Steve back around so he can spoon up behind him. Jonathan stretches out in front of them, lightly taking hold of one of Steve's hands. That another thing Billy's gonna have to watch; it's hot seeing his omegas roll around together, but he doesn't want them getting any ideas about being anyone else's but  _his,_ not even each others.

He ruts up against Steve's thighs for a moment, letting himself come to full hardness. Steve's taller, just by a little, long and lanky, but he just feels smaller like this.  It's easier to keep himself in check in this position, lined up with the curve of Steve's body, with him cradled back against him. 

"Gonna take care of you now, though. Just need a good knot and someone to keep you close, don't you?" he grunts, lining up and finally sinking into Steve. It's better than he could have imagined; the cry Steve lets out when he's breached, the hot, slick feel of him sucking him in, the way Steve's scent spikes. There's freckles and moles spread across his shoulders, and Billy sucks at his skin to leave his own marks in the pattern. "Jesus Christ, it's like you were made for me."

Steve's noisy, a near polar opposite from Jonathan, mostly incoherent babble interspersed with little pleas. Billy keeps it slow though, deep rolls of his hips and there's something about this he can't get with just a hard fuck. The way Steve falls apart, more and more on edge even as Billy gives him what he wants, it's intoxicating. 

"Gonna come for me, aren't you? I haven't even touched your pretty little cock, haven't knotted you yet either. You're so easy for me, Princess, so good and perfect for me," Billy croons over Steve, tracing his fingers on his stomach and down. He barely even has to touch him, just lightly stroke his fingertips up Steve's dick and then he's coming, a messy sob escaping him as he spills all over himself. Billy lets go a little more after that, puts more force behind his thrusts until he feels his knot getting too big to keep popping out without tearing Steve apart.

"Gonna mark you nice and high, so everyone knows you belong to me. Never gonna have to question if someone wants you again, I'm always gonna want you right here, just like this." There's no resistance when Billy sets his mouth to his skin, and when his knot locks and he bites down, the mark goes high enough that even turtlenecks won't fully cover it. The angle makes it a little harder to get to Steve's mouth, but there's that same shuddering  _rightness_ in his stomach once the bond is finished. 

Steve's shaking against him, and it takes Billy a moment to notice the tears leaking down his face. Damn, he did get him to cry on his knot. He thumbs at the wetness, wiping them off a little rougher than intended. He nuzzles at Steve's neck in what he hopes is a soothing way, and lets Jonathan move in close, tilting Steve chin up and pressing their foreheads together. 

"It's okay, I'm here, we're going to be okay, I've got you," Jonathan murmurs on loop, and Billy realizes that maybe Steve's not crying from pleasure but from being claimed. Anger burns in his chest, and he clenches his teeth to keep from reacting. All omegas want a bond, even if they think they don't at first. The sooner they can realize that, the sooner they'll get over this fucking melodrama they've got going on. Fuck, he needs a smoke. 

He'll still got one left, though, and he looks up at Wheeler. She's sitting rigidly on the edge of the bed, hands clenched in her skirt and looking faintly nauseated. He can smell her from here, though, and no matter how much she's fighting it, she's still in heat. 

He shifts so he's propped up against Steve's headboard, pulling one knee up so he can rest his arm against it. The position gives him the advantage of putting his junk on display, a bit vulgar but Wheeler seems to hate him no matter how he plays it, so he might as well be comfortable. 

"Whenever you're ready, Baby Girl, I've got nowhere to be," he says, and she looks down at her hands. He can't quite see, but it looks like her thighs are pressed painfully together, and she's still got all of her clothes on, even her fucking tights. It's all got to be uncomfortable with how much she's sweating, and he can only imagine how soaked she is under her skirt after all this waiting.

"Don't call me that," she snaps, and he smirks.

"Why not? You're like a fucking kid; the way you dress, the way you look, the tantrum you're throwing at not getting your way. You've got the body of a twelve year old boy, for fucks sake. I'm doing you a favor, Baby Girl." It's an exaggeration. He's pretty sure she's got a tight little body under the sweaters and knee-length skirts she seems to prefer, and while her tits are smaller than he usually likes, he's got a feeling they're going to make a nice, perky handful once she finally gives in. She's pretty too, in a sharp sort of way. If she could just learn to shut her damn mouth and do as she's told, she'd probably have already been snatched up by another alpha by now. 

"Fuck you," she spits, and he just spreads his legs wider. 

"You wanna?" She doesn't laugh but he does. "Come on, I'll even let you be in charge, this time. Let you ride me, just like this."

Her knuckles are near white from how hard she's gripping her skirt, shoulders tense. He wraps a hand around his cock, gives a few lazy strokes, sees her trying and failing to keep from looking at him. When she finally gives in, she crawls over, reluctance clinging to every movement. He helps guide her onto his lap, straddled over him so her cunt's lined up with his half-hard cock through her clothes. She's searing, even through the fabric, and slick-soaked halfway down her inner thighs. 

Even with as alpha as he is, knotting up two times in a row is making it a little difficult to get it up so quickly, so he takes his time. He unbuttons her shirt, mouthing at the new expanse of porcelain skin that's revealed when he pushes it off her shoulders. Her bra's simple, a little black thing with just enough lace to make it something, but he flicks the clasps open as soon as he can. 

He was right, her tits are a little small, but otherwise perfect, round and firm and topped off with rosy little nipples that he just wants to get his mouth on. And he can, so he does. 

He keeps one arm heavy around her waist. He let her make the choice to come to him, but he's getting his dick wet in her no matter what now that he's got her. 

She's ashamed about liking it, he can tell by the way she tries to stay quiet and unresponsive, but he can tell how it's affecting her. He mouths his way back up her chest and over her collarbones, sliding his hands up under her skirt. He thinks about making her take it off, he bets she's got a pretty pussy to match the rest of her, but there's something kinda hot about the way it pools around her and drapes over his stomach and thighs. 

He does hook his fingers into the waistband of her tights and panties and pull them down together. He can only get them halfway down her thighs without her getting off his lap. He's never letting her wear tights again, they're fucking infuriating and she's got nice legs from what he can feel. Still, he only needs them down so far to line himself up. He considers teasing her, sliding the head of his cock in and making her beg for the rest of it, but she's so damn tight once he gets the tip in that he just slides home. 

She makes a couple of muted noises in her throat while he's fucking her, but otherwise stays silent, her hands on his shoulders the whole time. He's hoping this whole limp noodle thing is just her final fuck you to him, because otherwise she's such a boring fuck. A lot of girl omegas are, but with how much a spitfire she normally is, he was hoping for something more. But she's hot and wet and smells so good that it doesn't take long for him to knot her. 

She takes his claim with minimal fuss, and he slides a hand under her skirt while he's kissing her, rubbing the pads of his first two fingers over her clit. She comes the first time with his tongue in her mouth, sharing the blood from her bond bite with her. He switches to making little circles over her clit with his thumb so the rest of his fingers can trace where she's stretched around his knot, and she comes again like that as the bond settles in. 

It's more intimate being knotted face-to-face with her, but she buries her face in his neck before he can kiss her again. She sniffles into her hair a few times, but at least she doesn't cry like Steve. When his knot's finally down enough to slip out, she's off his lap like he burned her, curling up between Steve and Jonathan while she shivers. 

Billy sighs, but climbs off the bed. If they want to pout about nothing, like they didn't each come to him and practically beg with their bodies for his claim, then he's gonna go smoke. He doesn't bother getting redressed, he knows Steve's parents aren't home and there's something innately satisfying about walking around his omega's den naked. Like it's his own.

He finds a pack of cigarettes in one of Steve's jackets and heads downstairs to smoke out in the lazy afternoon sunlight. There's a warm breeze coming off the pool, and Billy basks in the knowledge of his three omegas upstairs. 

Sure, today might have been a little up and down, but they'll come around.

They're his, now, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, my plan is for this to be part of a four piece series, the next which will deal with the aftermath of this fic, the third will be a three-part focusing on each Steve, Nancy and Jonathan separately, and the fourth which will kind of flip the script. 
> 
> I don't want to reveal too much but, uh, if you're pro-Billy, you might just want to stick with this fic. At least he thinks he's doing something good in this fic.


End file.
